Beth Greene (TV Series)
:For Beth from the Alexandria Safe-Zone, see Beth (Alexandria). :For Abraham Ford's wife, see Beth Ford. Beth Greene is the youngest daughter of Hershel and Annette Greene and the half-sister of Maggie and Shawn. She was in a relationship with Jimmy, before he was eaten alive in the Season 2 finale, "Beside the Dying Fire". Overview Beth is a sweet, shy 16-year old girl who lived a normal life with her family. She lived on her father's farm and attended the local high school. She went to church regularly and strongly believes in her faith. Her first appearance was in Season 2 and as the season developed so did she. In Episode 10, "18 Miles Out", a different part of Beth is shown. She tells her sister, Maggie, that she wants to commit suicide. However, after a minor attempt she has a change of heart and decides to live. She goes on to become a more important and vocal member of the group in Season 3, becoming stronger and braver by the day. Pre-Apocalypse Hershel's Farm After Hershel married Annette, and she moved into Hershel's Farm, they gave birth to Beth. Beth has lived her entire life on the farm. She attended high school, along with Jimmy, and began a casual relationship with him at some point. As the apocalypse broke out, Hershel barricaded his family, Jimmy, Otis and Patricia within the farm. She was devastated by her mother and brother's deaths. She often was protected of by Jimmy. The two were often chased around by Hershel, presumably because of their sexual activity. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Bloodletting" When Beth's sister, Maggie, saw a man running toward their property, she called everyone outside, including Beth. When Rick explained his son Carl had been shot by Otis, Hershel led him inside the house to treat Carl. Beth helped by gathering some towels for Carl. Later that day, she waited for Shane and Otis to get back from a supply run. "Save The Last One" Beth, along with Jimmy, did not make an appearance in this episode. "Cherokee Rose" Beth is first seen gathering some rocks for Otis's funeral. She and the others attend the funeral where everyone piles up the rocks in memory of his contributions to the group and, more specifically, Carl's survival. "Chupacabra" Beth joins the group to do some work on the farm. She then lets Rick know that Hershel wants to see him. Afterward, she helps Lori, Carol and Patricia prepare for dinner. The group gathers for the meal. Beth ends up sitting at the "kids" table with Jimmy, Maggie and Glenn. She cleans the table and does the dishes after everyone has finished eating. "Secrets" Beth and Patricia approach Rick and Shane, announcing they would like to take part in gun training. Rick says he first has to ask Hershel and, with his approval, he takes Beth, Patricia, and others to the shooting range. Beth slowly learns to shoot along with everyone else. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Beth is not seen until the end of the episode, when she is playing checkers with Carl and Patricia. She witnesses Shane handing out guns to his group and notices her father, Jimmy, Rick, and two zombies; Louise Bush and Doug. She runs toward the barn with the others and watches as Rick's group shoot the zombies that were kept in the barn, including her mother and half-brother. She and Jimmy hold each other and watch as all their zombified friends and family are shot. "Nebraska" After seeing her mother Annette and half-brother Shawn get shot, Beth becomes hysterical. She hovers over her mother's corpse, unaware that she is still undead. She turns the body over and is subsequently attacked by the zombified corpse of her mother. The group manages to pull her away before she is bit. Hershel comforts her as their family walks back to the house, with Shane throwing his accusations at them along the way. She then attends the funeral for her mother, brother, and Sophia. Later, she is seen washing dishes and suddenly collapses to the kitchen floor. Maggie and the others then lay Beth on a bed in the guest bedroom thinking she might be in shock of what she had seen earlier that day. Rick and Glenn then travel into town and accompany Hershel and tell him about Beth. "Triggerfinger" In the farm house, Beth is still in a state of shock, not being able to react to anything. Maggie tells Andrea a story about Beth finding her birth control pills, and how she lied to their father to keep her out of trouble. "18 Miles Out" Beth is the center of a dispute between Lori, Maggie, and Andrea. After she woke up from her coma, she was given a plate of food by Lori. After a while, Lori Checked on Beth and found the little girl crying. "It's just so pointless" said Beth. Lori comforts her that she have to be strong as there are people that care about her. When Lori was washing up Beth's plate, she found out that the knife was missing. It is revealed that Beth wants to commit suicide, having lost hope in the world. Maggie scolds Beth for making such a cowardly decision. Beth tried to make her sister commit suicide together with her, much to Maggie's dismay. While the sisters are fighting, Andrea argues with Lori about Beth and wants Beth to have the freedom to make her own choice, while Lori and Maggie try to prevent the suicide from happening. After being given the opportunity by Andrea, Beth attempts to kill herself with a broken shard of glass from the bathroom mirror. She realizes how painful it is and ultimately decides it was a mistake. Lori and Maggie and her father help her after they find her. Beth also finds out about Lori's pregnancy in this episode, and that Maggie had sex with Glenn, something that Beth was afraid for Maggie when she was younger. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" In the farmhouse, Glenn finds Hershel checking up on Beth. Glenn asks how Beth is feeling and Hershel states that she is doing much better, Hershel then leaves Beth to have a conversation with Glenn. "Better Angels" Having made a full recovery, Beth attends Dale's funeral, and later seen moving some of the Atlanta group's things into the house, and later fixing up and barricading the farmhouse for the group to move into. She is with the group when they discover that Randall is missing and retreats to the farmhouse for safety. "Beside the Dying Fire" Beth is waiting in the farmhouse for Rick and Shane to get back. Once they notice walkers coming toward the house, Beth, Patricia, Lori, and Carol opt to stay in the house for safety. Beth is the first to notice the barn ablaze and alerts the others about it. Lori, knowing they have to leave, flees the house with Beth and the other girls. However, while Beth is running with Patricia, a zombie manages to grab the older woman. Patricia is killed by a group of walkers, all the while holding Beth's hand. Finally realizing Patricia's life is lost, Beth lets go of her hand, and gets into Otis's truck with Lori and T-Dog. Later, the survivors, with the exception of Andrea, regroup on the highway where the Atlanta survivors left supplies for Sophia. Beth told the others about Patricia's fate and she is devastated when she discovers Jimmy did not make it off the farm alive. That night, she camps out with the group just off the side of the highway with The Prison in view behind them. Season 3 "Seed" Beth is first shown scavenging an abandon house for supplies after the house has been cleared from walkers. Carl was going to share the dog food he found with Beth and the others, but Rick threw it away. Later she is guarding the group while they figure out what to do next. When they find the prison, Beth helps clear out the prison yard by killing many of the walkers. That night, they camp right outside the prison. Beth told Lori that this place is great for having the baby because it's secured. Then Hershel askes Beth to sing "The Parting Glass". At first, she is shy about singing the song as there are lots of people, but Glenn asked "Why not?" and Beth started singing. Maggie assists her sister while singing once they are halfway through the song. The next day, Beth is seen helping the group kill walkers by the fence with Carl, Lori, Hershel and Carol. After Rick and the others cleared out a cell block, Rick called the others to come over. They finally enter the prison and choose a cell to sleep in for the night. It is shown that Carl may have a small crush on Beth as he is planning to share a room with Beth, but Hershel arrived and Carl left the room. Later, Beth stays behind with Carol, Lori, and Carl while the others go and search for the cafeteria. "Sick" Beth is shown as the group brings Hershel into the cell block, she is clearly distressed. She is seen multiple times at Hershel's side throughout the episode. She also cut her father's Pants on the right side so that he could move easier. She hoped that her father survives the amputation and yelled at Maggie for being so pessimistic. When Carl told his mother to "get off his back", Beth scolded him, saying that he should not talk that way to his own mother so Carl walks away. After that, she is waiting for her father to recover and screamed to help her father when he is not breathing. After Hershel woke up the second time, she and Maggie hold each other while crying and finally things calmed down. "Walk With Me" Beth, along with the rest of Rick's group, did not make an appearance in this episode. "Killer Within" In this episode, Beth is first seen smiling at Carl as she walks with Lori to Hershel's cell. She helped her father get up from bed with his new crutches. After that, she escorted Hershel into the prison yard with the others. As the group looked at each other happily, walkers invade the prison yard. Beth immediately ran to the upper level of the prison and locked herself there with Hershel. She stayed there with Hershel for the entire episode. When Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Axel, and Oscar arrived in the prison yard, Beth and Hershel told them about the directions the others had ran. At the end of the episode, Beth and Hershel got out of the cage and the group found out that Lori had died giving birth. "Say the Word" Beth is first seen looking at Carl and the baby. Once Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn decided to look for supplies for the baby, Daryl asked Beth to keep an eye on Carl. Beth, along with Hershel, console a grief-stricken Carl over the death of Lori. Beth waited inside the prison for Maggie and Daryl to return from their errand while she continues to watch over Carl. When Daryl and Maggie arrived with supplies for the baby, Beth helps get the bottle ready when they get back, and then gives it to Daryl. When Carl says all the possible names for the baby girl, Beth listens in grief along with the others. Daryl then suggest the name "Ass-Kicker" and the group laughed. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Beth has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Hershel Greene Hershel is Beth's father and they love each other dearly. After Beth tried to commit suicide, Hershel was by her side watching her and mending her. Hershel calls Beth, "Bethy", as a nickname and is also seemingly confident in his daughter's singing skills. When Hershel got his leg amputated, Beth was by his side most of the time and started to cry when he stopped breathing and yelled to the others for help. She also made sure he was safe and secure and was relived when he had survived his injury. She is usually seen by Hershel's side, helping him walking around. Jimmy Jimmy was Beth's high school boyfriend for 3 months. The couple were usually seen together and it was obvious that they cared deeply for one another. Beth is visibly devastated when she finds out that Jimmy died from a walker attack and starts to cry. Shawn Greene She is assumed to have cared for her brother since when he was killed in the barn shootout, she was crying but did not run to her brother's corpse. Shawn was also Beth's only "playmate" when Maggie went to college. Annette Greene Beth seemingly loved her as she immediately hurried to her mother's (seemingly) dead body and started crying. Also she tried to kill herself after her mother was put down and also went into a coma. Maggie Greene Maggie is Beth's half-sister and she loves her dearly. When they were both younger Beth often worried about Maggie when she went to college and did not want Maggie to start dating boys or having sex, one reason why she threw Maggie's birth control pills into their duck pond. When Beth wanted to commit suicide, Maggie told her that their mother would be ashamed if she were to know that she raised such a coward. Beth cared about her sister as she wanted her sister to know the peacefulness of killing themselves. Maggie is by her side when Beth changed her mind about killing herself. Beth is also seen together with Maggie throughout the episode where Hershel is unconscious. Patricia Beth and Patricia had a good friendship. Patricia and Beth were seen talking and seemed quite close working around the farm together. When the farm got attacked, Patricia was holding Beth's hand while running towards the truck. When Patricia got pulled back, getting bitten, Beth was in tears and for a few seconds, did not let go of her hand, but Lori had to persuade Beth to let go of her. Lori Grimes Lori displays a maternal protectiveness towards Beth and is often seen comforting her. When Beth comes out of her catatonic state she is nursed by Lori, who makes sure she has food and exercise and offers empathy for the loss of Beth's mother (who as a walker was killed outside the barn after attacking Beth). Lori could not support letting Beth commit suicide and argued heatedly with Andrea over this. When the group evacuate the farm after it is overrun with walkers, Beth winds up escaping together with Lori and T-Dog. Beth also shows concern about Lori's pregnancy, she shows she is supportive and even informed Lori that the Prison is safe for the baby to be born. In the episode "Sick", a clearly distressed Beth is shown briefly being protectively hugged by Lori after Beth sees her father unconscious. After Lori's death, Beth look out for both of her children. Carl Grimes It has been hinted that there's something building between Carl and Beth, despite the fact that Beth is 3 years older than Carl. We might find more about their relation throughout the season. Their relationship could develop similarly to Carl and Sophia's relationship like in the comics. Appearances Season 3 |}} Trivia *Beth is one of the many religious characters in The Walking Dead. *She is the first member of the Greene family to attempt to commit suicide and the second on the show, the first being Andrea. *In "18 Miles Out", Beth reveals that she had been dating Jimmy for 3 months. **She further implies that she was unhappy with the idea of being with him in a long-term relationship. *Beth is currently the third youngest of the group, the first being Lori's baby, the second being Carl. *Beth seems to be coming a more vocal character of the group, where as she used to be shy and out of the groups discussions, she is now more opened up to the group, but still retains her shyness once in a while. *Beth calls the zombies walkers for the first time in the episode "Beside the Dying Fire". *Beth is the fourth person to receive medical care from Hershel Greene. The first being Carl Grimes after he was shot, the second being Daryl Dixon after he was nearly shot in the head by Andrea, and the third being Randall after he had damaged his leg on a railing pike. *Beth may have attended the nearby high school (along with Jimmy and possibly Shawn) where Otis was killed. *In the Season 3 premiere, "Seed", Beth uses a crowbar to kill walkers from the fence at the prison and then uses a gun to help the group kill the remaining walkers. This is the first time Beth has been seen with a weapon as well as killing walkers. *In a deleted scene, it was shown that Beth blamed Lori for Patricia's death. *Beth is always seen wearing a heart-shaped necklace. It may be her mother's memento. *The song Beth and Maggie sing for Hershel and the group in the episode, "Seed", is "The Parting Glass" by The Wailin' Jennys. **The song can be heard here. *Beth is one of the few members in her group who still believes in God and an afterlife. *Beth told Lori that the prison is a safe place to have the baby. This is a foreshadow of the events in "Killer Within". **Also, Beth told Carl not to disrespect his mother when Carl was telling his mother to "Get off his back". This is also a foreshadow of the events in "Killer Within". *Beth is one of the many characters that did not speak in the episode she was introduced. Others being Jim, Jimmy, Michonne, Eileen, Big Tiny, Andrew, and Oscar. *Beth shares a few similarities with Carl. Both are left with their father and one sibling. Also, both went into shock when their mother died. *Beth wore green shoes in the episode "Pretty Much Dead Already" and " Nebraska". Beth's actress, Emily Kinney, wore the very same shoes in her music video "Blue Toothbrush". *Beth is always seen wearing something in her hair and is never shown leaving her hair untied, similar to Lori Grimes who is rarely shown with her hair tied up. Greene, Hershel|Greene, Beth Greene, Beth Category:Suicidal